Fremione
by sybilla02
Summary: mam nadzieje, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Jest to cykl 8 listów pisanych głównie przez Hermionę. Zresztą co ja wam będę opowiadać. Przekonajcie się sami :
1. Chapter 1

1. Muszla

* * *

Najdroższy

Dlaczego musiałeś odejść i zostawić mnie samą? Mieliśmy przeżyć oboje tą wojnę, a ty mnie zostawiłeś samą. Jeśli to miał być twój kolejny żart to wyjątkowo się nie udał. Jedyne co mi po tobie zostało to wspomnienia i muszelka, którą znalazłeś specjalnie dla mnie. Pamiętam ten dzień jak dziś. Mimo wojny postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie mały dzień wakacji. Była cała twoja rodzina, Syriusz oczywiście udający psa, Harry, Tonks z Lupinem no i ja. Wszyscy razem wybraliśmy się na mugolską plażę. Do dziś nie zapomnę miny Rona jak wrzuciłeś go z Georgiem do wody. Był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w moim życiu. Udało nam się nawet na chwilę wymknąć i spędzić trochę czasu samemu. Wszyscy by się zdziwili jakby się dowiedzieli, że jesteśmy razem gdyż oni zawsze wydzieli mnie u boku Rona. Chyba tylko George wyczuwał, że coś ukrywamy, co mnie wcale nie dziwi. W końcu od zawsze było wiadomo, że łączy was niezwykła więź. Zawsze byliście nierozłączni a przez to też często myleni. Ta muszelka była najpiękniejszym prezentem jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam i od tamtej pory nigdy się z nią nie rozstaję.

Wojna się skończyła a ciebie nie ma przy mnie. Mieliśmy w końcu zacząć być ze sobą tak naprawdę a nie ukrywać się po kątach. Mieliśmy w końcu wyjść z cienia i żyć długo i szczęśliwie, lecz ciebie już nie ma. Już nigdy nie zobaczę twojego uśmiechu, nie usłyszę twego śmiechu. Już nie będziesz próbował mnie rozśmieszyć w każdy możliwy, czasami wręcz sadystyczny sposób gdy miałam gorsze dni. Wszyscy oczekują ode mnie, że wezmę ślub z Ronem lecz ja nie potrafię tego zrobić. On nie jest tobą. Nie wiem co mam teraz robić. Pomóż mi.

Twoja na zawsze Hermiona G.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Quidditch

* * *

Kochany Fredzie...

Cały czas nie potrafię pozwolić ci odejść. Nie chcę pozwolić ci odejść. Chciałabym byś teraz wszedł do mojego pokoju i mnie przytulił. Pamiętasz tą muszelkę co mi dałeś? Zrobiłam z niej wisiorek i przyczepiłam do bransoletki. Teraz zawsze będzie mi towarzyszyć tak jak wspomnienia naszych wspólnych dni, ale to nie o niej chciałam dzisiaj mówić. Pamiętasz jak w ogóle to wszystko się zaczęło. Pomyśleć, że gdyby nie głupi zakład nigdy byśmy się bliżej nie poznali. Ja założyłam się z Ronem i z Harrym, że nawet ja potrafię się nauczyć grać w Quidditcha po tym jak im nawtykałam, że jest to prymitywna gra i nie mają co się tym tak ekscytować. Natomiast ty założyłeś się z Lee, że jesteś świetnym trenerem i nawet najgorszą ofiarę losu jesteś w stanie nauczyć grać. Miałeś do wyboru mnie albo Nevilla, a że przypadkiem usłyszałam o twoim zakładzie i zaproponowałam układ. Cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się mnie nauczyć grać. Mimo tego i tak nie lubię Quidditcha i latania na miotle. No chyba, że razem z tobą. Pamiętam jak po szóstym roku gdy przyjechałam do Nory na wakacje pewnej nocy zabrałeś mnie na piknik. Oczywiście środkiem transportu była miotła. Właśnie wtedy zrobiliśmy to po raz pierwszy i w sumie ostatni. A teraz wyobraź sobie Fred, że twoja mama by nas przyłapała na jednej takiej nocnej eskapadzie. Wtedy urządziła by ona nam, a zwłaszcza tobie piekło.

Coraz więcej czasu spędzam ostatnio z Georgiem. Mówi mi, że nie chciałbyś bym tak jak teraz pogrążała się w wspomnieniach lecz żyła dalej. Mówi, że wolałbyś, żebym znalazła kochającego męża i miała z nim gromadkę dzieci. Dlatego też radzi mi przyjąć oświadczyny Rona. Tyle, że ja nie potrafię go pokochać. Nie mam nawet czym gdyż wraz z twoją śmiercią umarło moje serce. Zabrałeś je ze sobą. Pewnie dlatego, że zawsze należało do ciebie.

Wiecznie kochająca Hermiona G.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Grimmauld Place 12

* * *

Kochany

Ostatnio tak się nad tym zastanawiam, a właściwe George dał mi o tym do myślenia, że coś się dziać zaczęło między nami już szybciej, a nasze treningi Quidditcha dokończyły to co zaczęło się podczas porządków w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego akurat pani Weasley przydzieliła mnie do sprzątania razem z tobą i Georgiem. Pewnie miała nadzieję, że was przypilnuje i pogonię. Niestety tak się nie stało tylko wręcz przeciwnie. Pamiętam jak godzinami opowiadałeś o produktach Weasley'ów. O krwotoczkach truskawkowych i omdlejkach grylażowych. Zawsze wtedy w twoich oczach gościły wesołe ogniki. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam ale zawsze byłam pod wrażeniem tego jak wykorzystywałeś wszelkie wiadomości w praktyce tworząc coraz różniejsze gadżety dowcipnisia. Szkoda, że twoja mama zorientowała się, że nic nie wyszło z jej planów i odesłała mnie do Ginny bym z nią dalej sprzątała, a nad wami objęła osobistą kuratelę. Właśnie w te wakacje zrozumiałam, że nauka to nie wszystko i liczy się w życiu też zabawa. To ty byłeś prowokatorem tej mojej małej wewnętrznej przemiany dzięki której byłam potem w stanie stawić czoła Umbridge i jej durnym zasadą. Dziękuję ci za to.

Wiesz, że cały czas za tobą tęsknię i zawsze już będę. Zawsze będziesz moją jedyną miłością.

Nigdy cię nie zapomnę

Twoja Hermiona G.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Magiczny Pergamin Weasley'ów

* * *

Najdroższy

Zawsze zastanawiałam się dlaczego los nie pozwalał nam się częściej widzieć. W sumie to były tylko wakacje, ferie świąteczne no i pół roku szkolnego z którego się zerwałeś. Jak kiedyś widzieliśmy się codziennie i potrafiliśmy nie zamienić ze sobą ani jednego słowa to gdy zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać to się nagle urwało. Już nie było dla nas czasu, a do tego zawsze się ukrywaliśmy, gdyż nie chcieliśmy zranić Rona. Teraz wiem już dlaczego los dał nam tak mało czasu. Gdyby nie jego brak nigdy by nie wpadł na pomysł Magicznego Pergaminu Weasley'ów. Muszę przyznać, że to był wspaniały wynalazek umożliwiający szybką komunikację. Do dzisiaj nie zapomnę jak przez przypadek zaczęłam robić na nim notatki na numerologi. Szkoda, że nie widziałam twojej miny w momencie gdy czytałeś tą wiadomość. Muszę ci jednak powiedzieć, że ten pergamin miał jeden minus. Zamiast się skupiać na lekcji i robić notatki pisałam z tobą, a potem musiałam nadrabiać zaległości siedząc jeszcze więcej w bibliotece. Pewnie teraz sobie myślisz czy w ogóle jest możliwe siedzieć dłużej w bibliotece niż to zazwyczaj robiłam to ja ci powiem, że jest. Zwłaszcza, że tam znowu zamiast się uczyć pisałam z tobą. Jestem w szoku, że nie miałam samych Zadowalających po końcowych egzaminach w szóstej klasie. To by była wtedy moja życiowa porażka.

Cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że już nigdy mnie nie przytulisz ani nie pocałujesz jak nikt nie będzie patrzał. Chciałabym ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Posłuchałam Georga i przyjęłam oświadczyny Rona. Za miesiąc bierzemy ślub. Boję się Fred, a jak on się domyśli, że go nie kocham i wychodzę za niego bo wszyscy ode mnie tego oczekują? Dlaczego musiałeś odejść? Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samą?

Umierająca z tęsknoty Hermiona G.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Ślub

* * *

Kochany

Jestem podła. Ranię i oszukuję tych których kocham. Nawet nie wiesz jak bym chciała byś był przy mnie teraz. Dziś wyszłam za Rona. Dlaczego się posłuchałam Georga i to zrobiłam. Myślałam, że jak już stanę przed ołtarzem to wszystko się zmieni, że staniesz się tylko wspomnieniem lecz nie potrafię tego zrobić. Całując Rona wyobrażam sobie, że to jesteś ty i tak samo było przed ołtarzem. Wyobrażałam sobie, że nie biorę ślubu z twoim bratem lecz właśnie z tobą. Teraz on na mnie czeka w sypialni, a ja wylewam hektolitry łez w łazience. Nie potrafię z niej wyjść. Pragnę na zawszę pogrążyć się wspomnieniach gdzie niby przypadkowo złączają się nasze dłonie. Gdy wymykaliśmy się z Nory i godzinami rozmawialiśmy o niczym. Kocham cię a ty mnie zostawiłeś. To z tobą miałam stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Obiecałeś mi, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę gdy planowaliśmy co będzie z nami po wojnie? Zaproponowałeś byśmy wyjechali do Vegas i wzięli szybki ślub tak by nikt się nie dowiedział. Baliśmy się, że ktoś spróbuje nas rozdzielić. Prawdę mówiąc gdyby nie to, że miałam jeszcze wtedy 17 lat czyli w świecie mugoli byłam jeszcze niepełnoletnia zrealizowaliśmy by tamten plan tego samego dnia.

Dlaczego nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć i przestać cię kochać? Dlaczego? Proszę wróć do mnie.

Twoja i tylko twoja Hermiona G.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Na zawsze

* * *

Kochany Fredzie

To już trzy miesiące odkąd jestem mężatką i rok odkąd ciebie już nie ma. Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie i nie chcę. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że zawsze będziemy razem, że nawet śmierć nas nie rozłączy i mam nadzieje, że to ona nas połączy. Jest to już ostatni list jaki do ciebie piszę. Zresztą mam zamiar wszystko spalić. To co było między nami było tylko nasze. Nie mogę pozwolić by ktokolwiek odkrył naszą tajemnicę. Mieliśmy razem to zrobić lecz ciebie już nie ma i nikt o niczym się nie dowie. Mówiłeś, że na zawsze. Teraz widzę jak puste i bez znaczenia są słowa. Nic nie zależy od nas. Ktoś tam na górze kieruje nami jak marionetkami. Pociąga za sznurki i każe grać w tym chorym teatrze zwanym życiem, lecz ja mam dość manipulowania mną. Dość pustych słów. Mam dość życia. Nie mam siły już grać kochającej żony, idealnej pani domu i troskliwej przyjaciółki. To wszystko jest puste tak jak słowa. Tylko przy tobie nie musiałam grać. Mogłam być sobą a nie tylko idealną panną wiem to wszystko. Rona nie ma w domu i dobrze. Poszedł gdzieś ze znajomymi, ostatnio często tak robi. Gdzie jesteś Fred? Gdzie zabrał cię mistrz marionetek? Dlaczego musiał podciąć akurat twoje sznurki. To przez niego słowa stają się puste. Przez niego nie istnieje na zawsze. Moje serce zawsze należało do ciebie, a ja durna myślałam, że potrafię bez niego żyć. Myślałam, że to tylko głupi narząd pompujący krew lecz myliłam się. To właśnie ono nadawało wszystkiemu sens, a ten odszedł wraz z twoją śmiercią. Mam nadzieje, że czekasz na mnie, bo mam zamiar dołączyć do ciebie. Skoro na ziemi los nie pozwolił nam być razem to dlaczego nie możemy być ze sobą w innym świecie? Może tam na zawsze nie będzie tylko pustym słowem.

Kochająca cię za życia i po śmierci

Twoja Hermiona G.


	7. Chapter 7

7. To nie tak miało być

* * *

Przepraszam Ron

Nie powinnam za ciebie wychodzić. Myślałam, że może po czasie wszystko się zmieni, że nawet uda mi się ciebie pokochać lecz nie potrafię. Nawet stojąc z tobą na ślubnym kobiercu widziałam jego twarz. Nie potrafię żyć bez niego, bo jak żyć bez serca. Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz tą jedyną i będziesz miał z nią gromadkę wesołych i uroczych dzieci. Ja nie potrafiłabym ci ich dać. Męczyłbyś się tylko przy mnie. Hermiona, którą może nawet kiedyś kochałeś odeszła wraz z jego śmiercią. Ja nie potrafię bez niego żyć więc postanowiłam do niego dołączyć. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich, dla mnie. Duszę się bez niego. Był moim powietrzem, moim tlenem.

Jeszcze raz cię najmocniej przepraszam, że nie potrafiłam cię pokochać. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną i jedyną twoją wadą jest to, że nie jesteś nim. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mnie zrozumiesz. Ten list jest pożegnaniem. Już się nie zobaczymy. Choć wiem, że nie zasługuję na twoje wybaczenie mam nadzieje, że to zrobisz.

Twoja przyjaciółka Hermiona G.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Wybaczam ci

* * *

Hermiono

Jak ja bym mógł ci nie wybaczyć. Gdziekolwiek jesteś mam nadzieje, że jesteś z nim. Zawsze czułem, że nie jestem tym jedynym a twój list tylko mnie w tym utwierdził. Kimkolwiek jest ten twój ukochany wierze, że jest to ktoś wyjątkowy co zasługuje na taką wspaniałą kobietę jak ty. Ciężko mi jest bez ciebie, ale wierze, że jesteś teraz szczęśliwa. Kochałem cię Hermiono i miałem nadzieje, że kiedyś ty też coś do mnie poczujesz ale jak widać się myliłem.

Rozmawiałem z Georgiem. Przyznał się, że to on namawiał cię byś przyjęła moje oświadczyny. Próbowałem z niego wyciągnąć kim był ten którego kochałaś lecz on twierdzi, że nie wie. Podobno ma kilka teorii ale każda kolejna jest tak absurdalna, że aż wstyd było mu mówić o nich. Może kiedyś się dowiem kto skradł serce mojej małej panny wiem to wszystko.

Tęsknię za tobą.

Twój Ron

* * *

to już ostatni list...mam nadzieje, że spodobała się wam ta krótka historia...


End file.
